


Dragged Into Saving Always & Forever

by RoseanneAstridMikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elena & Elijah Have Children, F/F, F/M, Hunters, Hybrids, Jeremy & Anna Have A Daughter, Klaus & Caroline Have a Daughter, Matt & Penny Have a Son, The Originals Season 5, Tribrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseanneAstridMikaelson/pseuds/RoseanneAstridMikaelson
Summary: Elena and Elijah became a couple in Willoughby. However, as we all know Elijah left for New Orleans to clean up Klaus' messes, and became infatuated with Hayley, but only because Hayley reminded him of Elena. During the time that Elena and Elijah were a couple, Damon and Stefan believed that Elena still had her Humanity off and tried to get it back on by having a Witch do a Fertility Spell on her and her partner at the time.When Elena found out, she made a deal with Silas so that she could have children and he agreed by turning her into the Original Tribrid. Anna came back with Jeremy from the Other side when Silas tried to destroy it. They got together without anyone knowing, except Elena and Caroline, and had a Daughter because of the Winter Solstice, a Celestial Event. As we all know, Caroline had sex with Klaus in the woods. During that time was the Planetary Alignment, another Celestial Event, and they had a Daughter. As for Matt and Penny, they had a Son before Penny died.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert/Annabelle "Anna" Zhu, Past Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Past Matt Donovan/Penelope "Penny" Ares
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. CAST

**Aleksander 'Alek' Eli Gilbert-Mikaelson Played By Grant Gustin**

** **

**The Firstborn Mikaelson Warlock **

**Astrid 'Ida' Ella Gilbert-Mikaelson Played By Shelley Hennig**

**Daughter Of The Petrova Doppelganger & The Noble Original**

* * *

**Faith 'Fae' Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson Played By Sabrina Capenter **

**The Secondborn Mikaelson Witch**

* * *

**Kaden 'Kade' Victor Ares-Donovan Played By Mattew Daddario**

**Son Of The Sheriff & The Vampire Huntress**

* * *

**Miranda 'Mira' Pearl Zhu-Gilbert Played By Arden Cho**

**Daughter Of A Vampire & The Vampire Hunter**

* * *

**Everyone Else As Themselves**


	2. Prologue

**Atlantic City, Gilbert Household**

"Are you freaking kidding me!?!"Faith 'Fae' Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson, Daughter of the Original Hybrid, Niklaus 'Klaus' Mikaelson and the Headmistress of the Salvatore Boarding School, Caroline Forbes, exclaimed angrily.

She looked between her Best Friends, Kaden 'Kade' Victor Ares-Donovan, and Miranda 'Mira' Pearl Zhu-Gilbert, and her Cousins, Aleksander 'Alek' Eli and Astrid 'Ida' Ella Gilbert-Mikaelson. Alek, Ida, and Fea are fifteen while Kade and Mira are fourteen. Alek and Ida were born on the fifteenth of February, Fae was born on the fifth of August, Kade was born on twenty-seventh of May and Mira was born on the first of July. 

The group was sitting up in their 'Common Room', as Kade and Fae like to call it due to their obession with Harry Potter, sitting in their usual places. Fae was sitting in the pale blue armchair with her sketch book open and her pencil was resting on the page of her unfinished drawing of Mira, was sitting on the black bead bag chair. Ida was sitting on a stool, sitting in front of a painting board with landscape of the City and her paint brush was held in her hands. Kade was sitting on the blue couch, with his bow, that he had been cleaning, which was resting on his lap. Alek, who had walked in and had taken a seat next to Kade, had told them what his Mother had told him down stairs.

"Trust us, Fae, we don't want to do this either."Ida stated, looking at Fae with a grim smile.

"And our Mom, Uncle Jeremy, Aunt Anna, and Uncle Matt were heavily against this too."Alek added, trying to keep Fae calm.

"If my Dad was against this, then why did he agree?"Kade asked, frowning at Alek.

"Headmistress Forbes and Dr. Saltzman got them to agree, saying something about it being better for us to use our abilities in an enviornment without Humans seeing or something like that."Alek said, shugging slightly.

"Ok, but even if we did go, how will we fit in?"Ida asked, concern written all over her face."I mean, none of us are normal nor are our parents. We're Tribrids."Ida gestured to herself, Alek, and Fae."Mira's a Dhampir and Kade's a Supernatural Hunter with Vampire abilitiess, minus the bloodlust."Ida stated."What's worse is our names. Ares, Donovan, Gilbert, Forbes, and Zhu. They're recognizable names among the Supernatural Community. Let's also not forget that we're also Mikaelsons by Blood."Alek and Fae grimaced at their Family Blood Status.

"That's easy. We're not going to use our names."Alek said and everyone looked at him in confusion."We, darling Sister, are now Alek and Ida Giles. Kade, you're now Kade Donal. Fae, you're now Fae Forden, and Mira, you're now Mira Zhuang."Alek stated, looking between his Sister, Cousin, and friends.

"Great. We get to keep to our Nicknames and we have Surnames similar to our real ones."Mira grumbled."So, when do we leave?"

"In an hour. Pack what you need..... Oh and they have uniforms."Everyone groaned at that but they all left the Common Room and headed to their rooms. 

* * *

**With Fae & Co At The Airport**

An hour later, the were on the plane and another hour or so later, they landed in Richmond and were picked up by the Headmistress herself."Hey, Faith. You've gotten taller since I last saw you."Caroline said, smiling weaking at her Eldest Daughter.

Caroline's and Fae's relationship as Mother and Daughter had been strong when Fae was a baby/toddler but when Caroline's Mother had died, Caroline had become unstable around Fae with her Humanity off. This left Matt with no choice but to send Fae to Elena, who was living in Atlantic City, to live with. Ever since then, Fae rarely ever saw her Mother and when she did, it was very brief. Fae didn't even have a proper relationship with her Half-Sisters, Josie and Lizzie because they didn't even know she existed.

As for her relationship with her Father, that was non-existent, considering the fact that Klaus didn't even know he had a second child and he had beed more concerned about Hope's safety then what was going on in Mystic Falls. Fae couldn't help but be envious and jealous of her Half-Sisters for having better relationships with her parents then she did. It wasn't fair in her eyes.... But at least she had Aunt Elena, Alek, and Ida to make up for the Family Relationships she didn't have with her direct Family Members.

"It's just Fae now."The younger blonde said awkwardly as she looked at her Mother."And you saw me two months ago. I don't think I've grown since then."Fae couldn't help but add sarcastically and didn't miss the flash of hurt and regret in her Mother's eyes but Fae ignored it.

"Fae."Ida muttered under her breath in a chiding tone.

"Leave her be, Ida."Kade muttered and Ida pursed her lips into a thin line but didn't say anything.

"Well, why don't we get this show on the road?"Caroline said, trying to keep the mood light and everyone nodded, following the blonde Vampire to the van and put their stuff in the trunk before climbing into their seats."I hope you all enjoy your time at the Salvatore School."Caroline chirped, smiling in the rear-view mirror at them. They gave the blonde weak and wary smiles until she looked at the road and then they glanced at one another, grimacing and wondering if they really should have gone along with the Adults plan.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Salvatore Boarding School, With Ida**

Ida sighed softly as she walked over to the door of her new Room and new Roommate for that matter. Only, her new Roommate should mostly be in class so Ida had an hour to sort her side of the room out. Nibbing on her lower lip, Ida pulled out her key and unlocked the door with said key and stepped into the room, only to freeze at seeing an auburn haired girl with blue eyes staring back at her.

"Uh.... Hi?"Ida stuttered out nervously at the blue eyed girl's intense gaze."I'm Ida, Ida Giles. Your Roommate. I was told you'd be in Class right now."Ida explained, shifting nervously from one foot to the other as she watched the auburn haired girl.

"Oh!"Ida watched as the girl gave her a breath taking smile."I'm Hope. Hope Marshall."She introduced herself."It's nice to meet you, Ida."

"Nice to meet you too, Hope."Ida said softly, inwardly realising that her new Roommate was her Cousin, Hope Mikaelson, Fae's Older Half-Sister."So, uh, the Headmistress said that you should be in Class or something..."Ida trailed off awkwardly.

"I'm skipping. Don't tell?"Hope asked and Ida smiled widely at Hope, hoping that her own smile looked friendly and not noticably forced.

"I won't. You have my word."Ida chirped and Hope chuckled in surprise.

* * *

**With Kade & Alek, In Their Dorm Room**

"I am so grateful that we don't have to share a room with people we don't know."Kade said as he fell on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah. I wonder how Ida's holding up. You know how shy she gets around strangers."Alek said, concerned about his twin as he started unpacking.

"I'm sure she'll be fine....."Kade said, rolling his eyes."Are you seriously unpacking right now?"

"Yes."Alek said curtly and rolled his eyes."You should start unpacking as well, Kade. We start school tomorrow."

"Whoop, whoop."Kade said in a depressed voice and sighed."You're so boring at times, you know that, dude?"

Alek's eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips into a thin line as he crossed his arms."Don't call me 'dude'."Alek said, annoyed.

Kade smirked."Boring and uptight."

* * *

**With Mira & Fae, In Their Dorm Room**

"Thank whoever's up there that we get to share a room."Mira said in relief as she shut the door to their room and looked around."It's a lot smaller then our room back home."Mira stated, looking around.

"Of course it is, Mira. It's a Boarding School."Fae said, rolling her eyes and Mira huffed as she started unpacking.

"I know that."Mira said, smiling at Fae."But still, you'd think that there'd be a lot more space."

Fae chuckled in amusement before sighing as she too started to unpack her stuff."I just hope Ida's settling in ok."

"I hope so too. It's not fair that only two people can share a room."Mira said, pouting and Fae couldn't help but agree.

"Why did we go along with this again?"Fae asked out loud.

"We went along with it to keep the adults happy and so that no arguments could break out between them, duh."Fae just hummed and Mira looked at her with narrowed eyes."Hey, Fae, now that you're here, have you ever thought about going to meet your Sisters and tell them who you are and meet your Aunts and Uncles?"

Fae looked at Mira sharply."First off, they're my Half-Sisters, and second off no. I've never thought of that, and again, no. I also don't want to meet my Aunts and Uncles."

Mira pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side."Why not?"

"Because, Mira, I'll get dragged into their Family Issues and that is not something I wanna do."Fae answered Mira truthfully.


	3. Where You Left Your Heart

**A Year Later**

**Mystic Falls, Salvatore Boarding School**

**Mira's & Fae's Dorm Room**

"She's doing what!?!"Mira exclaimed, eyes wide as she, Ida, Alek, and Kade looked at Fae, dumbfounded."You're joking. Please tell me you're joking!"

"I'm not joking, Mira."Fae said with a serious face.

The group looked at one another and it was silent for a full five minutes before Alek exploded."Has she lost her mind!?!"Alek nearly yelled at the top of his lungs and everyone hushed him."She's selling her Blood so that she can get enough money for us, as in you, me, her and Ida to go to Paris and see our Fathers!?!"Alek exclaimed."How does she even know that your Father is even in Paris or ours for that matter? No one has even heard a whisper of Elijah Mikaelson for seven years, Fae, seven goddamn years."Alek hissed out, looking as though he was going to pass out.

"Let's come back to that later, Alek, and focus on the matter at hand."Ida spoke up and everyone looked at her but she was looking straight at Fae."She's not the only one with Tribrid Blood, Fae. If she gets in trouble, we all get in trouble."

"We have to stop her."Fae said and everyone nodded in agreement and they raced out of the room, only freeze at seeing the Substitute Teacher and Librarian; Dorian Williams standing at the end of the hallway with his arms crossed.

"Damnit."The group said in unison. The Teachers were the only ones, other the Hope, Lizzie, and Josie, who had learned who they really were months ago, who knew the true identities of Ida, Alek, Fae, Kade, and Mira.

"Miss. Forden, Mr. and Miss. Gilies, Mr. Saltzman would like to see you three."The trio winced while Mira and Kade gave them pitying looks.

"We're too late."Kade muttered, shaking her head.

Ida sighed softly to herself, Fae gritted her teeth and her fists clenched at her side while a rare look of dark annoyance crossed Alek's face as they walked over to Dorian and allowed him to lead them to the Headmistress's Office which Dr. Saltzman was currently using. When they got there, they saw Hope sitting down in a chair outside the Headmistress's Office. Hope looked at them in confusion before realisation dawned her when Fae glared at her, Ida refused to look at her, and Alek had a disappointed look on his face.

"They didn't do anything!"Hope said, getting to her feet and glared at Dorian.

"Did they know about it? Yes, yes they did."Dorian retorted, frowning at all of them before he opened the door and they walked in while Hope sat down and sulked. She hadn't meant to get her Half-Sister and Cousins in trouble.

* * *

**Time Skip **

**New Orleans, The Abattoir**

**With Hope & Co.**

The flight to New Orleans was done in silence and was filled with tension. Fae had been whiching in between glaring at Hope, who couldn't look at her Younger Half-Sister and Hayley, who had been looking at Hope in disapproval and disappointment, meanwhile Alek had been looking out the window, gritting his teeth in silent rage while Ida had been nibbling on her lower lip while glancing in between Hayley, Fae, Hope, and Alek and wondered what their Mother was going to do when she finds out that they got suspended.

The group of Tribrids followed Hayley into the courtyard of the Abattoir."Can't you just yell at me already?"Hope snapped as she stopped following Hayley into the Mikaelson Compound."Seven hours of hostile silence is punishment enough and is unfair to Ida, Fae, and Alek. They didn't do anything."Hope added as the trio also stopped and stood behind Hope.

Hayley turned around to look at them."The whole point of sending you to that School and calling you Hope Marshall was so that you wouldn't draw attention to yourself, to keep you safe."Hayley explained angrily."Why? Why did you do it? What could you have possibly needed the money for? Did you even think about the consequenses for Fae, Ida, and Alek?"

"That's my business."Hope retorted before frowning"And how was I suppose to know that the rest of the Teachers would react badly and think that we'd actually try and turn the rest of the Werewolves into Hyrbids."

"And selling your blood is mine, Hope."Hayley exclaimed."You had no right and you should thought about the consequenses. I'm going to have to get on the phone with Elena and tell her why her kids and Niece have been suspended. Do you know how hard it is to get in contact with Elena?"Hope shrugged, looking slightly confused as was Fae, Ida, and Alek."Very hard these days."

"You're being a hypocrite!"Hope snapped angrily."You're the one that taught me; My Body, My Choice. Well, My Blood, My Choice."Hope stated."And I'll tell Aunt Elena that I'm sorry for getting Alek, Ida, and Fae into trouble."

Hayley walked closer to them."You are not just anybody, Hope. Do you even understand what you have done? For all you?"Hayley asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked between all of them."You not only put yourself in danger, Hope, but you've put your Sister and Cousins in danger."

Hope grimaced as did Alek, Fae, and Ida."Henry came to me."Hope finally said."It was my decision, and Fae did warned me of the known consequences. I didn't listen."

"Of course you didn't listen...."Fae muttered under her breath. Alek shot her a disapproval look while Ida shook her head, wondering why Fae just couldn't get along with her Older Sister, regardless of them being Half-Siblings. 

"And you should have said no."Hayley said bluntly."Hope, Henry was already a kid who was struggling to fit in, and now he's gonna be only one of three Hybrids in the World, and seen as a threat to everyone in the City."Hayley explained to Hope gently."You have no idea what you've done. You cannot create something without taking responsibility for it."

"What are you going to do?"Hope asked, annoyed."Ground me?"Hope asked sarcastically."And, what? Lock us up?"This time, she was referring to all of them."We'll just whammy ourselves out. We're Witches and Alek's a Warlock after all."

"I am your Mother and their Guardian until I can get in contact with Elena and tell her what's going on."Hayley stated."Which means tomorrow, I'm going to have to clean up the mess you've made before it gets worse."Hayley said before she made her way up the stairs, leaving the group alone.

"Let her cool off for the night."Hope said, turning to her Half-Sister and Cousins.

"Night? We'll need to wait a century for her to cool off, Hope."Fae growled out, crossing her arms and Hope pursed her lips.

"Uh, Hope,"The auburn haired girl turned her attention to the only person she considered her best friend and smiled weakly at the brunette."why don't you show us the guest bedrooms? I got the feeling we'll be staying the night."

"This way."Hope said, gesturing for them to follow her.

* * *

**With Freya & Vincent**

"Ok, so what did you say?"Vincent asked, watching Freya, who glanced over at him, pack.

"Um..."

"Wait a minute, are you packing?"

"I'm organizing."Freya corrected him and whirled around to look at him."I said I don't know"Vincent gave the blonde a serious look."but Keelin, she stayed in the city for six years waiting for me. She.... deserves this."Freya explained."And I really wanna go. But now that Hope's gotten herself and her Sister, Fae, and her Cousins, Ida and Alek, into trouble, I just-Wait a minute, what kind of trouble?"Vincent cut in.

"She was helping a Crescent Pack Boy, at their school. Everybody picked on him, so...."Freya trailed off, sucking in a breath."she gave him some of her blood so he-became a Hybrid?"Vincent cut in, his voice low and looked shell-shocked. 

"Vince, she knows it was wrong."

"No, no, no, no, no."Vincent chanted, turning around to pull out the items Freya had been packing."No ma'am, Freya, you ain't going nowhere."Vincent looked over at the blonde, who bowed her head."You're going to get on the phone with Keelin and you're going to tell her to bring her butt back here, ok? Because you can't go anywhere. You and me, we're a team, right? We're the glue that holds-I know."Freya cut in softly.

"-this city together and you just can't go."

"Come on!"Freya whined."Hope made a mistake, so it'll get sorted out and besides, it's only two things. Everybody knows bad things come in threes, so...."Freya trailed off and Vincent glanced up her before looking at his feet, only to look back up sharply at something behind Freya.

Freya turned around to see that her flowers were wilting."So, is there anything else you feel like sharing?"Freya walked over to the flowers and pulled them out of the vase.

"Hope, Fae, Alek, and Ida.... are coming to the Quarter."

"Yep."

"Just til this all blows over. Like it's nothing to worry about."He nodded, not looking like he believed Feya."Trust me."Freya turned to the sink and grabbed the vase, pouring the water into the sink, only it wasn't water but blood.

"Hope is coming home and is bringing her Half-Sister, and their Cousins with her."Vincent came over to Freya, holding up his index and middle finger."Hope created a Hybrid."He made a gesture with three of his fingers at the blood."One, two, three."

"Yeah."Freya whispered in defeat.

* * *

**The Next Day,**

**The Abattoir, With Hope**

The next day, Hope was grounded, and because Fae, Ida, and Alek didn't know New Orleans that well, they had no choice but to stay in the Abattoir. So while Hayley went to go take care of some of the problems that Hope had caused, the the Tribrids were stuck inside the compound. Alek was reading one of his Mother's Grimoires in his room. Fae was finishing her Fashion Project. Ida was painting a landscape while listening to music. Hope was on a video call with their Uncle Kol.

"_How's my little ne'er-do-well?_"Kol asked Hope, raising an eyebrow.

"I've been better."Hope started off."How's Davina?"

"_My Darling Wife is gorging on papaya right now._"Kol answered as Hope walked down the stairs of the Compound."_You know, Belize is beautiful this time of year. You, your Sister, and your Cousins should visit._"

"We'd love to, but...."Hope trailed off."I'm grounded and they're not allowed to leave the Abattoir because they don't know New Orleans that well."

"_Grounded?_"Kol exclaimed and scoffed."_You can't ground Witches, let alone my favourite Nieces and Nephew._"

"That's what I said."Hope said, beaming at Kol."Mom didn't think it was funny."

"_Well, I'm sure it will all blow over by Mardi Gras._"Kol answered.

"I.... I didn't think it was such of a big deal at the time, but now that it's stirred up so much trouble, I-I feel kind of bad. I should have listened to Fae and now she's mad at me."

"_Darling, you can't get your knickers in a knot everytime you have a little kerfuffle._"Kol shook his head at Hope."_You'll never have a moment of pleasure. And I, for one, thought you showed some real entrepreneurial spirit. As for Fae, if she's anything like her Mother, she can't be angry at you for long._"

Hope chuckled weakly."Yeah, that's me, your friendly neighborhood blood dealer."

"_I'm sure you've noticed by now the best people are black sheep._"Kol stated.

"Like my dad?"Hope asked questionably.

"_I was referring to me._"Kol said seriously."_Niklaus is in a league of his own._"

"Seen him lately?"Hope couldn't help but ask.

"_Well, thankfully for you, no._"Hope frowned and gave Kol a look."_Don't worry. Sooner or later, something will blow up in New Orleans. Some crisis or other always brings us back._"

Hope nodded as she started thinking up of a plan and wondered if she could get her Sister and Cousins in on her plan."Ok."

* * *

**The Bayou, ** **With Hayley & Co.**

"Is Hope proud of herself?"Lisina asked Hayley, not letting her Alpha inside her home."Henry's barely home and we're already getting threats. The Vampires will never trust him and how long before the Pack turns on him?"

"The Pack will adjust."Hayley said calmly."Henry doesn't need to be afraid of anything."

"Have you been at the top of the Alpha heap so long that you don't get how this thing works?"Lisina asked coldly as Hayley continued to look at her calmly."Your Daughter put a target on his back."

"We can limit the damage if we just work together."Hayley stated, trying to appease Lisina.

"For ten years, I've been all the Family this boy has."Lisina stated."I'm not letting him down now by trusting the wrong people,"Lisina said and Hayley knew it was a warning."Alpha or no."

"You can trust me. I swear."Hayley vowed.

"Tell me one thing."Lisina crossed her arms over her chest."Are you here as a Crescent or as a Mikaelson?"

"I'm here as a Mom and a Guardian."Hayley answered honestly."My Daughter screwed up and dragged her Half-Sister and Cousins into it. I can't change that."Hayley glanced away before looking at Lisina again."But I can try and make up for it."

* * *

**New York**

**Rebekah's Apartment**

After Marcel slammed the door behind him, Rebekah looked down at the two envelopes, that were on the coffee table, that Marcel had given her. One said _**If you say no**_ and the other said _**If you say yes**_. Rebekah picked up the latter and opened it.

Rebekah read it out loud."I knew you weren't just a pretty face. There's one more present docked in Monaco. Seemed like a nice place to Honeymoon."Rebekah sighed, looking out the window before her phone suddenly vibrated. Unlocking her phone, Rebekah went onto messenger and found that Hayley had texted her.

**HAYLEY:** _My Daughter is acting like a freaking Alien! **GET YOUR BROTHER TO CALL ME!!**_

Rebekah sighed, wondering what Hope did this time."Dammit."Rebekah muttered before she started texting.

_I know someone who can track him down._ **:REBEKAH**

* * *

**Paris, Gatineaux House**

Klaus had just finished finished killing the last member of the Gatineaux Clan when a familiar scent drifted into his nose but before he could do anything, the owner of that scent darted into the room and grabbed him by the neck and forcefully slammed him into the wall, which he allowed to happen because he could never harm the the person that the scent belonged to.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"Caroline asked, looking up at Klaus

"Hello, luv."Klaus said, smiling at Caroline but it dropped when a familiar Doppelganger entered the room and looked around."Elena."He stated and the short haired Doppelganger glanced at him.

"Klaus."Elena nodded to him, showing a shocking look of respect towards him."You haven't changed at all. Which makes me wonder Caroline should tell you someone very important."The Doppelganger mused and Klaus blinked in confusion and his eyes narrowed as he looked between them."Or what I have tell you."Elena grumbled, looking annoyed.

* * *

**Small Time Skip**

Klaus finished piling the bodies together and Caroline placed blankets over them while Elena leaned against the wall he had been pushed up against."It's a pity."Klaus said after sitting down."I thought there'd be more of them."

"Of course you would."Elena mumbled before she groaned and gritted her teeth. Caroline glanced at her in concern but Elena waved her off while Klaus' eyes narrowed.

"Trying to break your own record?"Caroline asked, gaining Klaus' attention as she turned to look at him with a disapproval and disappointed look on her face.

"At the moment, I'm trying not to flatter myself that you're here on a sudden whim to see me."Elena rolled her eyes as Caroline stood up."Why are you here, Caroline?"Klaus stood up."And why bring the Doppelganger, who had disappeared for fifteen years?"Klaus gestured to Elena but he never took his eyes off Caroline."Surely, the Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted needs its Headmistress across the pond."He couldn't help but add.

"I got a phone call."Caroline answered."Apparently, you don't pick up anymore."Elena smirked."And neither do you, Elena."The short haired Doppelganger blinked and her eyebrows furrowed."That's why she's here. I found her a couple of blocks away from here."

"So, you came all this way at Hayley's request?"Klaus asked, inwardly disappointed that Caroline didn't come her own her terms.

"Rebekah called, actually."Caroline retorted and Elena felt like she was watching a lovers spat."I was in France already."

"Winter getaway?"Klaus asked.

"For work."Caroline corrected him."I don't know what year you think it is, Klaus, but I'm the Mother of three girls, two of them are twins, I was married and widowed on the same day, and I am responsible for an entire school full of kids, including yours and Elena's. You know, the one you haven't asked about."Klaus' eyes widened and he looked at Caroline in confusion. He had heard that she had twins with Alaric Saltzmen and he knew how it was possible but there was nothing about her having another child.

But as curious as he was about Caroline's third Daughter, he was more Curoius about how Elena had kids."How? You're Vampire."He stated, looking at Elena with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, when a Witch does a Firtility Spell on a Vampire and the Vampire finds a powerful being strong enough to turn her into something that's able to give birth to two miracles, she's able to have the babies."Elena said, smirking.

"Silas."Klaus stated and Elena hummed, nodding.

"Why are you avoiding her?"Caroline asked, turning Klaus' attention back to her."Why are you both avoiding your kids?"Caroline looked between them."Hope and Ida are beautiful, Alek handsome and they're smart. So smart."Caroline said and Elena looked away."Maybe too smart for their own good-like her/their Father."They all finished at the same time and they all looked at one another.

"And what about Fae?"Elena suddenly asked and Caroline looked at her."You can't ask me and expect me to answer why I'm avoiding my kids if you don't do the same, Caroline."Elena stated, crossing her arms."I get it. I do. You went through a rough time after your Mother died, but it's been years. You were able to take care of your Daughters but not Fae, why?"Caroline looked away.

"Elena, Fae is part Witch, a powerful Witch. You're a powerful Witch. She needed to learn from someone who understood her."Caroline stated and Elena pursed her lips."Your turn. Why aren't you picking up the phone when people call you?"

"I can't go near them without hurting them, Caroline."Elena stated cryptically and the two blonde's glanced at each other in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"Caroline asked in confusion.

Elena sighed softly to herself"A couple weeks after they left for the Boarding School, Silas called me and asked me, Jeremy, and Anna to go to Greece. He and Amara found something, something connected to the Petrova Bloodline. He activated it by accident. It was Curse that Qetsiyah had set up in case she had been defeated and killed."Elena stated and Klaus' eyes narrowed while Caroline's lips parted."She sealed away her soul with Doppelganger Blood, not that we knew. We later found out that she was going to kill us all and anyone of our Bloodline."Elena explained."And I'm guessing you're both wondering how...."Elena trailed off."Well, we then found out that she infused herself with Dark Magic, so like Klaus and his Siblings, we seperated her Spirit into pieces. One piece in me, one in Silas, and one in Anna. All to protect Alek and Ida.... Now, if you don't mind, I have places to be."Elena turned on her heels and started to leave before she stopped at the doorway and looked over shoulder."And by the way, Alek and Ida are short for Aleksander and Astrid, their your Niece and Nephew, Klaus. They know Rebekah, Freya, and Kol but they don't you or their Father, Elijah. They've just heard stories and rumors..... I told him, you wanna tell him about Fae being his?"Elena asked and Vamp-Sped out of the house, leaving Klaus to look at Caroline in shock and confusion.

"It's a long story... but ah, I'm not telling you anything until we've talked about Hope."Caroline said, crossing her arms and Klaus pursed his lips.

* * *

**New Orleans, The Abattoir**

**Hope's Bedroom, With Hope & Co.**

"Going somewhere?"Hayley questioned Hope, the moment the third oldest Tribrid came into her room, as she held up the passports."Is that what you needed the money for?"Hayley asked and glanced at Ida, Fae, and Alek, who she had brought into Hope's room after finding the passports."And you three were in on this?

"What? No!"Fae exclaimed.

"Aunt Hayley, I swear, we didn't even know that Hope had our passports."Ida added before looking at Hope."How did you get our passports?"

"You're rummaging in my room?"Hope exclaimed, ignoring Ida's question for the moment as she snatched Passports out of her Mother's hands and gave them to their rightful owners.

"For laundry."Hayley retorted."Where were you planning on taking them , Hope?"

"I met some guy online."Hope lied on the spot."And he's in a band and he live in London, he says he's twenty-five"Hope crossed her arms."but he seems older. I wanted Fae and Alek to come so that you, I had some form of protection if does something that I don't want him to do and I wanted Ida to come because likes bands and concerts."That was partly true. Ida did like bands and concerts. However, Hayley seemed to realise where Hope really wanted to go.

"You wanted to see your Dad and for him to meet Fae."Hayley said gently to Hope and glanced at Fae."And you wanted Ida and Alek to see their Father."

"We know it's stupid."Hope and Fae sat down on Hope's bed with Hayley sitting in the middle of them."I mean he obviously doesn't care but I-I just thought maybe if we were in the same place for a little while and if he saw Fae....."Hope trailed off, looking at Fae.

"It's not stupid."Hayley stated as Alek sat down on the desk chair while Ida sat on desk."He loves you. But he just knows that being near you puts you, Fae, Ida, and Alek in danger. And it would be the same if Alek and Ida saw their Father."

"A phone call wouldn't."Hope retorted lightly and Hayley sighed."And we know that Elijah has no memory of anyone or where he came from or who he even really is but it wouldn't hurt for them to see him and not some picture or painting."

"Look, I....."Hayley reached out and caressed Hope's hair."I really.... hope one day you'll talk in person. I do. But until then just....."Hayley paused, thinking of what to say."try not to judge him to harshly."

Hope's eyebrows furrowed and she frowned."So..... I can't judge my dead-beat Dad, but you can judge us?"

"I don't judge you five."Hayley said, shaking her head."I judge your actions. I'm your Mom and your current Guardian."She said, glancing between all of them."I love you all and I would forgive all of you for anything but that's not....."Hope looked down at her lap while Fae glanced away, Ida fidgeted with her hands, and Alek raised an eyebrow at Hayley."that's not a blank check for bad behavior."Hayley turned to Ida and Alek."I know what it's like growing up without a Dad and I know how you two feel abandoned by him and I'm partly to blame for taking him away from your Mother and I am so sorry for that."

"We don't blame you, Aunt Hayley. We never have. We love you and see you as an actual Aunt, we could never see you as anything less."Ida said, giving Hayley a weak smile.

"Mom doesn't blame you either and she said that as long as our Father was happy with whoever he was with, she was happy and if she's happy, Ida and I are happy."Alek added coolly.

"I did one thing."Hope stated after a while.

"_**HOPE!**_"Everyone stood up."**_HOPE! HOPE!_**"Running out of the room and going to the railing of the second floor that stood above the courtyard, the the Tribrids and Hayley found Henry holding a dead Female Vampire in his arms while his mouth was covered in blood."I..... I made a mistake."Henry said as he laid the girl down and Hayley looked at a horrified Hope, who glanced at her equally horrified Half-Sister and Cousins then at Henry, while she both gasped and tried to breath and think.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"No one wants any trouble, Hayley, we just want the Hybrid."One of the Female Vampires, Greta, said.

"You're not getting Henry!"Lisina growled, eyes flashing yellow.

"Let me handle this."Hayley said, placing her hand in front of Lisina protectively.

"Remember that that Hybrid is just a kid."Josh spoke up."But Poppy was just trying to walk home from work, and she was our friend."

"He's not going anywhere."Lisina snarled.

"Hayley, you might not have a choice."Josh said to Hayley, rather then Lisina

* * *

**In Hope's Room**

"I don't even know know that girl-I can't hear."Hope cut Henry off, trying to listen on the conversation back downstairs, although that was nearly impossible because she hadn't activated her Werewolf Curse or her Vampirism. None of the Tribrids had activiated their Curses or Vampirism.

"She-she just bumped into me and I-I just, I got so angry."Henry said, panic rising into his eyes."They-They want to kill me."

Fae turned to look at Henry calmly."Henry, relax for God's sake."

"Just..... feel better."Hope added and Henry looked at Hope, eyes wide before he started breathing regularly and sat down on Hope's bed.

"Hmm, that worked."Alek stated, crossing his arms.

"Ok. That's-That's weird."Henry said, looking up at the Tribrids."You said _feel better_ and I actually feel better."

Hope nodded, smiling slightly."Because my blood made you a Hybrid...."Hope trailed off."so you're Sired to me."

"I have to do what you say?"Henry questioned Hope.

"Pretty much, yes, you do."Fae stated, amused.

"Pretty much, but don't worry, I... believe in personal autonomy."Henry nodded."But for now, stay here."Hope looked at her Half-Sister and Cousins, who all nodded, before they left the room.

* * *

**Back Downstairs**

"We need to be rational."Hayley said seriously.

"Should they go back and tell Poppy's Mother her Daughter's killer is free, but at least we were rational?"Greta asked coldly.

"Peace is complicated. We haven't had it all this time because we've been perfect. We haven't over reacted when we're _not_. Revenge isn't justice. Do we really wanna sacrifice a...... a kid to persuade our fear?"Hayley asked, glancing at Lisina.

"He's not a kid. He's a Hybrid. With the power to kill any Vampire he chooses."

"I'm a Hybrid."Hayley stated angrily."I'm not a threat to anyone. And after I teach Henry self-control, he won't be, either."Hayley said much more gently."Look, every death is a tragedy. And I'm truly sorry for Poppy and her family"Hayley added sincerely."but we've evolved beyond an _eye for an eye_ mentality. This is a test. Don't"Hayley paused, looking between everyone."throw away all we've accomplished."

* * *

**Hours Later**

**Outside On The Streets**

Hayley was outside the Compound, on the phone, talking to Declan's, a Human she had been seeing, voicemail, telling him to wait for her as something had come up. The Hybrid's eyes narrowed when she saw something but before she could do anything, she was slammed into a wall, by an invisble force and fell to the ground with a grunt. Looking up, she tried to get up, only for the invisible force make her eyes roll into the back of her head and she fell unconscious.

* * *

**The Abattoir Courtyard**

Ida and Hope were sketching in the garden when Freya came into the room."Hey Jailbirds."Freya greeted them and they looked up at the blonde curiously.

"Hey."They both mumbled.

"I've got some news about me and Keelin."Freya looked around."Where's your Mom, Hope?"Freya asked Hope before looking around again then looked back at Hope and Ida."And where's Fae and Alek?"

"Here."They looked in the direction of the stairs to see Alek and Fae coming down.

"Fae was making me model."Alek explained at Freya's curious look.

"Trying to at least."Fae grumbled.

"As for Aunt Hayley, don't know."Ida said as Hope shrugged.

"She said she'd only be gone a few minutes but then she never came back."Hope added.

Freya's eyebrows furrowed."Where'd she go?"

"Outside, to make a call."Hope answered as Ida glanced at the fountain when something red caught her eye and said eyes widened.

"Hope? Alek? Fae? Aunt Freya?"Ida said, not looking away from the new horrifying scene.

The group looked at Ida before they turned their attention in the direction that the brunette was looking in and their eyes widened when they saw that the fountain was running blood instead of water and Freya stood up while Fae and Alek quickly went to Ida's and Hope's side.

"This can't be good."Fae stated.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

Freya had left to find Hayley, only to come back with her phone."I found this outside."Freya said, walking over to the girls and Alek and showing them Hayley's cracked phone in her hands. Their eyes widened as they stood up and Hope took it from Freya just before it started vibrating. Looking down at the caller ID, they found Klaus' name come up on the screen.

Blinking, Hope pressed answer and held her Mother's phone up to her ear."Dad?"Hope said softly and heard silence on the other end and Ida didn't miss the flash of worry in Fae's eyes.

"**_I was looking for your Mother._**"Klaus finally said as he looked at the fountain, in the park he was at, of blood.

"Yeah, so were we."Hope said, licking her sudden dry lips."Uh, I don't know where she is. She's missing."

"_**I'm on my way.**_"Klaus hung up.

"What did he say?"Fae asked nervously and didn't understand why she felt nervous all of a sudden.

"He's coming here."Hope said, looking at Fae then at Ida and Alek.


	4. One Wrong Turn on Bourbon

**New Orleans, The Abattoir**

**Fae's Room**

Fae was in her temporary room at the Abattoir, sitting on her bed with her PJ's on and was looking down at her sketch book, which was open to a blank page, as she thought about everything that happened in the last couple of hours. She, Alek, and Ida couldn't go back to Atlantic City because no one was home for their own safety from, what Fae was guessing, to a soon be furious Klaus Mikaelson.

Apparently her Aunt Elena was with her Mother, somewhere halfway around the World, doing who knows what, like she had been for the pass couple of months and had been ignoring hers, Ida's, and Alek's call's. Uncle Matt couldn't take her or the twins in because he was working and he couldn't let the rest of the Police Force know that he had Supernatural Children living with him. And Aunt Anna and Uncle Jeremy were hunting, as usual and wouldn't be back in the state for another two weeks.

* * *

**Hope's Room**

Hope was in her room, lying on her bed, in her PJ's and had her necklace on, listening to classical music. However, Hope wasn't truly listening but she was remembering the last time she saw her Father when she was nine years old.

* * *

**Flashback**

A nine year old Hope locked the door of her room after turning the radio music up before she took off her bracelet and put it on her bedside desk. Grabbing the bag of salt, Hope made a medium size circle around her Grimoire, while the candles were outside the circle, before grabbing the bowl of water and placed that in the middle and got down on her knees, rolling her sleeves up.

Closing her eyes, Hope stretched her arms outwards before she snapped her fingers as she focused on her Magic and the candles lit.

Opening her eyes, Hope grabbed the herb and swirled it around in the water while chanting her own Astral Projection Spell;"Demitte moi, demitte moi."before standing up and closed her eyes, only to open them when she heard a scream. She found two people with their hearts ripped out, and one was currently in the man's, who stood with her back turned to Hope, hand. "Dad!?!"Hope exclaimed, looking at the man's back in shock.

Klaus turned around, blood on his face and hands, looking at Hope, eyes wide."**_GET OUT!_**"Klaus screamed as Hope looked at him fearfully. Hope quickly closed her eyes and focused on going back to her real body.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

**Ida's Room**

Ida sighed to herself as she looked at the picture of her Mom and Dad, which been taken at the Mikaelson Ball."They looked happy."Ida mumbled to herself."Why did he have to leave her so broken?"Ida mumbled, eyes narrowed.

"Because he's male."Ida looked up to find Alek standing in her door way, leaning against her door with his arms crossed."It's what guys do, because no matter what he dresses up in, acts like a noble man or anything everybody says he is, he's just like every other heartthrob out there. A heart-breaker."Alek explained, looking annoyed.

"So does that mean that you're the same?"Ida asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's not possible to be one if you're asexual, Sister."Alek answered coolly.

"Right."Ida said, rolling her eyes.

"Why do have that anyway?"Alek asked as he walked in and took the frame from his Sister.

"Why wouldn't I have it?"Ida retorted, snatching the frame back from her Brother.

"Because it's....."Alek trailed off.

"Because it's what?"Ida echoed questionably.

"Can you feel that?"

"What? Feel what?"

Alek didn't answer her but was looking at something else. Following his gaze, she found her flowers wilting. Standing up, Ida looked at the flowers then at Alek, who was frowning before they both looked at Ida's door when Hope came rushing pass them, followed by Fae hot on her heels. Getting out of their shock, and were confused and worried, the twins darted out of the room and raced after their cousins.

Following them downstairs, they found them looking around before looking at Freya, who stood in front of them, looking back the group with a sad look in her eyes. Frowning at one another, the twins realised that their Uncle Klaus Mikaelson, Fae's and Hope's Father, must have been here and Hope was excited to finally see her Father after so long, only for him to leave before she could actually see him.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Ida's ** **Room**

"Fae ran off with Hope to look for their Dad."Alek said as Ida finished brushing her hair."And apparently they left a boy in Fae's room."

"There's a boy in Fae's room?"Ida asked, eyes wide.

"Yep."Alek said as he shut Ida's door and went over to her bed and looked at her Grimoires.

"Interesting."Ida mumbled as she put the brush down and turned to her Brother, raising an eyebrow."You're not worried?"

"Last I checked, Fae had a crush on Kade."Alek said dismissively.

"Kade, as in our Kade?"Alek nodded and Ida grinned."Aww, they're cute together when they're plotting to terrorise everyone at School."Alek chuckled drily and shook his head."Wait... Don't you have a crush on Kade?"Alek froze and looked at Ida, mortified."You do, don't you!?! Ha! No wonder you and Fae are always fighting over him!"Ida started laughing.

"Don't you have a crush on Josie?"Alek asked knowingly and it was Ida's turn to freeze and look at him in terror."I won't tell Josie if you won't tell Kade." 

"Fine, fine, I'll keep my mouth shut."Ida said quickly."Now, help me find Aunt Hayley."Alek groaned but opened up one of Ida's Grimoires.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

"Hope! Fae!"Alek and Ida looked up sharply at the furious voice and shared a look.

"Klaus."They said in unison. Getting up, Alek walked over to the door slightly just in time to see the infamous Klaus Mikaelson storm pass with a furious look on his face.

Alek opened the door fully and stepped out, looking back at Ida, silently telling her to stay in the room. Nodding in understanding, Ida flicked her wrist and the door flew shut while Alek followed after the furious Hybrid to the upstairs living room was and where Hope and Fae were sitting on the couches, looking at their Father with unreadable looks on their faces. 

"Please tell me it isn't true."Klaus said, looking between his Daughters in disbelief."What have you done to your Mother?"Klaus asked, directly to Hope, but it was also directed to Fay as well, questionably.

"What's going on here?"Alek asked, wondering why Klaus was accusing Fae and Hope of taking Hayley.

Klaus glanced at him and did a double take."Aleksander."Klaus muttered, seeing younger version of Elijah in the male teen, but he quickly turned his attention back to Fae and Hope, as did Alek after giving Klaus a wary glance."Do you have any idea what you girls have done?"Klaus questioned his Daughter's angrily.

"We knew it would take something big to bring you home."Hope said, explaining her reasons cryptically but Klaus had a good idea of why Hope did it.

"So you had your little Hybrid friend attack your Mother?"Klaus exclaimed.

"What!?!"Alek exclaimed and looked at Fae sharply, causing the blonde to wince."What the fuck Fae!?!"

"Henry just did the heavy lifting."Hope retorted."And _attack_ is a really strong word."Hope added, stressing the word attack."Mom's fine."Hope declared and barely managed to stop herself from squirming under not only Klaus' pointed look but also Alek's."In a really nice coffin, sleeping."The look Klaus gave Hope, made her go on."I Cloaked her in a Sleeping Spell that I wrote myself."

"You're just gonna go disappear again if we tell you."Hope retorted softly.

"Hope, you, and Fay, are in danger when we're in proximity."Klaus said softly."I know you girls feel that."He added sharply just before the flowers started wilting in front of them and a snake came out of the pot."The Dark Magic inside us manifests itself in ugly ways. We could be putting others in danger, too. The whole City."He exclaimed, gesturing to the City."

"We don't care."Hope and Fae exclaimed, standing up.

"The both of you are bloody insane!"Alek put in and stepped towards the female Witches."Where is Aunt Hayley, Faith?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Alek."Fae said coolly."I'm not telling you anything."She added defiantly and Alek gritted his teeth in silent rage. 

* * *

**Ida's Room**

"This is not a debate, girls!"Ida jumped, startled by Klaus' voice echoing furiously throughout the entire compound.

"And I thought Kade and Fae were scary when they were plotting their nasty pranks on the teachers."Ida grumbled before she shivered and grimaced at the mere thought just as the door slammed opened and shut with a bang causing Ida to glare at her twin who was the cause what just happened."What did they do?"

"Well, Hope put her Mother in a Sleeping Beauty Spell, apparently it was Fae's idea, and they did it to bring Klaus back to New Orleans, not caring about the consequences."Alek explained as he went and flopped down on Ida's bed."And I'm sure you heard how pissed Klaus is with them."

"Where and when did Fae manage to plot with Hope about abducting Aunt Hayley?"Ida asked, trying to think of when the Daughters of Klaus had the time to plot together without Alek or her finding out.

"I don't know and honestly, I never wanna hear or see them plotting like this ever again."Alek said, shivering."They're evil when they're together."

"More evil then when Fae and Kade are plotting against the teachers?"Ida couldn't help but ask and Alek paled as he sat up and grabbed his twin by the shoulders with a grave look on his face.

"Never, and I mean never, ever let those heathens be in the same room alone. Who knows what they'll be plotting together if it does happen."

"Don't worry. Mira won't ever let that happen."Alek gave her a skeptical look."Remember when Kade and Fae wanted to use Science and Magic, to create a small explosion in the Science room, on the teacher?"

Alek's eyes widened."Oh yeah. I remember."A weak and scared chuckle escaped his lips."Mira is scary when she wants to be."

"I know. Just like I'm scary when I want to be."Ida said and gave Alek a Katherine Pierce worthy smirk."I'm gonna kill Fae. Wanna help me bury her body?"

* * *

**Large Time Skip, St. Anne's Church**

**With Klaus & Freya.**

Freya and Klaus headed to the attic of St. Anne's Church."I may need your help waking her."Klaus said to his older Sister. Both woman knew that Hope was a very strong Witch for a girl her age and that meant that her Spell would be hard to break."Hope was boasting about a Cloaking Spell, a Sleeping Spell."He explained cryptically as he opened the door. "Hayley?"Klaus called out as Freya turned on the lights and the duo was horrified by what they found. The coffin was open and there was blood all over it but there was no sign of Hayley Marshall in sight.

"Oh my god."Freya said, taking a step forward at seeing not only blood but bits of fur as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a day late and short and I didn't put everything in because you can see this mostly in the episodes and I didn't want to write everything out. But I hope you liked the pieces of Ida and Alek!


End file.
